


My Light In The Darkness

by randomreader205



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alry?, F/M, Hallie?, allie being wrongly imprisoned, harry realizing stuff, like what is wrong with everyone, she was actually doing a good job, we better establish this fast, what's the official shipname for Harry and Allie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomreader205/pseuds/randomreader205
Summary: Harry realizes how stupid he was for following Campbell's plan since this resulted in someone he cared about to become collateral damage. He is determined to make things right and fix the mess he has created. Takes place after 1x10.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was hooked after watching the first episode of The Society. Great (good-looking) characters, great storyline. I shipped Harry and Allie since they teamed up during that Game of Fugitive. Since I couldn't find a lot of fanfictions about them (yet), I decided to write one myself. They've got so much potential and I'm pretty sad that the writers didn't explore this relationship further in the second half of the season. Keeping my fingers crossed that this will be done in season 2! 
> 
> Also: beginning writer here, please bear with me :)

Chapter One

 

He was wrong. That was what crossed his mind the second he locked eyes with Allie before she got taken away by the Guard. He thought he agreed to participate in Campbell’s _lets-overthrow-Allie-plan_ because it had potential but he realized that he actually did it so he could numb the pain a little bit longer.

The pain he has been trying to numb for the past few months with his drug addiction. Just to forget the weird, twisted, uncertain reality he was in now. But after seeing her being taken away he could feel to his core that he made the wrong decision.

How could he do this to her? The girl that involuntarily kept everything running for the past few months because her sister met her fateful end way too early. Yet despite the unwanted power, she surprisingly thrived in the leadership position. Sure she had some flaws, but she grew into it, made things function and made New Ham almost feel as any other normal town (if that town was in a weird parallel universe without any adult supervision).

Then there was the night where they teamed up for a game of Fugitive. He remembered the genuine fun they had. And the (other) kind of fun they had after that at his house. How he could actually envision the world where they were friends, and maybe more, back then already. All these memories came flashing back to him and suddenly he knew what he had to do. He had to get her out.

*

After asking around he discovered that Allie and Will were being held in separate rooms in the school. He went there and found her being held in one of the smaller classrooms. Noted, this means less escape routes for Allie. He dismissed the football players standing guard in front of the classroom to run some errands and assured them that he could handle Allie in case she tried to run away. They didn’t ask any questions. They wouldn’t dare. He is mayor now after all, what he says goes. 

After hours of silence Allie heard voices followed by someone opening the door. She looked up from the spot she was sitting on the floor in the middle of the classroom to see the last person she was expecting to see.

“What are you doing here?” She stood up and crossed her arms.

“Nice to see you too Allie. A pleasure as always.” he said sarcastically.

“I figured you would be busy playing mayor by now. Enjoying the power that psychopath gave you.” She leaned against the windowsill.

“Things are moving slowly so I decided to check if you’re alright. Did they hurt you?”

“What do you care?” She could feel the tears sting in her eyes as she met his eyes with an intense look. She didn’t expect this from the boy she got to know the night of the game of Fugitive or the boy whom she so desperately wanted to help when he was depressed and couldn’t get out of bed. She cared for him more than she’d like to admit but she doesn’t want to think of another person betraying her right now.

“More than you know.” He slowly walked forward until he was standing in front of her.

“Why? After going behind my back like that? You know, I expected this from Lexie, that girl’s always been crazy. But I thought you were different, despite not agreeing with all my ideals.”

She scoffed.

“Funny, before this I was actually thinking that there was a chance to work this out. Maybe be co-mayors. Find a way to meet halfway when we’re in a disagreement.”

 

“I made a mistake.” He started.

“Truth is, I have a drug problem. Campbell’s my supplier.” He couldn’t look her in the eye as he told her the real story.

“He promised to keep supplying me if I helped him overthrow you. But it was obviously wrong to trust him, I know that now.” He was looking into her eyes now, the genuine remorse he was feeling becoming visible to her.

“That’s why I’m here. I want to make things right.”

 

They just stood there for a few moments, looking at each other in silence.

 

“Well, you don’t hear Harry Bingham admit that he’s wrong very often so that‘s definitely a good start.” She had a small smile on her face. He let out a sigh of relief and gave her a smile back.

“But what are you planning to do? I can barely get the Guard’s attention in here. How do you expect to get me out _there_ and get people to trust me again?”

“Things will undoubtedly be unstable these upcoming weeks because of the switch in power. People have no idea what they’re doing. They’ll need someone who has experience with all these changes and there are not many who have that. I’ll convince them to include you in some way. But we must act fast. They’re not going to be inexperienced for long.”

 

She could hear that he thought this plan through. She nodded, indicating that she saw this plan going somewhere.

 

“You can try to talk to Gordie, Grizz and the others. I’m sure they want to help in any way they can. Just be careful.. and thank you.”

 

Harry nodded and walked towards the door when he remembered to do one more thing.

 

“Allie?” He turned around again.

She looked at him questioningly, waiting for him to speak again.

In this moment he saw how naturally beautiful she was. Her hair messy from being transported back and forth by the Guard and wearing a simple, grey sweater and some jeans. She looked tired and like she has a lot on her mind, but that didn’t hide the fact that she was prettiest girl he’s ever seen.

He walked up to her and put his arms around her tiny frame.

“I’m sorry. For everything.” He said as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Allie didn’t realize how exhausted she was of everything until she felt his arms around her. She took a deep breath and relaxed in his embrace. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him and put her hands on his back. She didn’t say anything but hoped he could feel that she appreciated his apology by the way she responded to his hug.

“I’ll see you soon.” He said before walking out the door with new energy and a new mission.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm am presenting you: Chapter Two of My Light In The Darkness! Woohoo!! *cue the balloons and confetti canons*  
> It took a while, but please listen to my reasoning behind this: I didn't want to post it unless it was perfect. I wanted to make sure that the characters were acting accordingly and described correctly. Hopefully I did just that and this was worth the wait.  
> -  
> Also: come talk to me about Hallie or The Society in general on my Tumblr - @thesocietystan. Maybe give me some prompts to write about these two?

Chapter Two

 

Harry managed to discreetly spread the news regarding his plan to save Allie. He talked to Gordie first and told him to tell the others who were undoubtedly _Team Allie_ since Harry wasn’t sure if they would believe that his intentions were good if it came from him. Now they were all gathered at his house.

 

“Thanks for coming guys. I’ll just cut right to the chase..” Harry started.

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on? Grizz interrupted him in a panicky voice. “Why is Allie imprisoned at the school and what is everybody so upset about?”

“Allie is being locked up for, **allegedly** , trying to steal the mayoral elections. And one of the people who is involved in this allegation is standing here with us, claiming he wants to get Allie out. Sounds a little suspicious to me.” Becca replied before Harry could defend himself. “Why should we believe anything you’re saying?”

 

Everyone in the room was looking at Harry now, awaiting an explanation.

 

“It’s true.” Harry admitted.

“I was involved, but it wasn’t my plan that was executed. It was Campbell’s. And I only got dragged into this because Campbell found a way to make the idea appealing enough for me."

“But after the coup took place I realized how stupid it was to hear Campbell out in the first place. If we let him keep this power, things will become bad real fast and we can’t let that happen. That’s why we need to get Allie out so we can stabilize things. Stat.”

“How do we know this isn’t just you setting us up to fail?” Bean asked. “Get us to pledge allegiance to Allie right here, then go out there and rat us out before we can step out of this house?”

“I promise that’s not what I’m doing. But in case my word’s not enough, this is your chance to back out of the plan. I know you all care about Allie, but you have to care about her enough to believe that you’re getting her out with my help. I’m the best shot you have.”

 

He looked sternly at everyone in the room.

 

“That being said: anyone that objects to our collaboration, raise your hand.”

 

The room remained silent, all wordlessly pledging allegiance to Allie and expressing their trust in Harry.

 

“Great.” Harry nodded. “So this is the plan..”

 

*

 

Harry was walking down the street, combatting the cold indicating that winter is close. Suddenly Campbell caught up with him from behind.

“What’s up?” He said.

“Quite a lot actually.” Harry replied. “Stabilizing power is not a piece of cake.”

“I’m sure you and Lexie will find a way. After all, you already have the power. You can do anything you want now.”

He smirked.

“You’re welcome by the way.”

“Campbell, I have no fucking idea what I’m doing. It’s going to take a while before I get used to things and to working with Lexie. I imagine she’s going to be a real piece of work as co-mayor.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out. Just don’t do anything stupid or irrational.” He replied casually. 

“Here’s a little something to help you out.” He said while swiftly putting a small bag filled with round pills in Harry’s hand before walking away in the direction he came from.

 

Harry just stared at the bag, his body already urging him to take the pills out, crush them and inhale them until he can’t feel this misery anymore.

He was about to give in to the temptation when Allie crossed his mind, wrongly accused in that tiny classroom and the whole town turned against her.

He shoved the pills in the pockets of his coat and got moving again. He can’t afford to lose focus now. He had more important things to worry about.

  
*

  
Harry managed to arrange visits from her friends every other day. However, conditions were that it can only be one person per visit, the rendezvous can only last for 45 minutes and the door has to be opened during the entire visit. This way the two people guarding her “cell” know that she’s not plotting her escape in there.

Allie feels like she just started dating and her parents don’t trust her alone in her room with the boy. She has established that this really sucks but at least she won’t go insane in here by lack of human interaction.  
  
What also helped was her occasional contact with Harry. Even though he couldn’t stop by very often, Harry got creative and found various ways to communicate with Allie. It was usually in the form of a note.

He handed them to the visitor of the day or hid it on her tray of food since he’s responsible for checking if no one is trying to send her secret messages through it. The irony.

The notes ranged from funny to reassuring to random thoughts he had throughout the day. Like yesterday’s note for example: " _I wonder if those poor animals in the field Grizz found know that we’re going to eat them someday and not just frolic around with them. Hope you’re hanging in there."_

She had a good laugh reading that one. It was like she got a glimpse of what goes on inside the mind of Harry Bingham.

She often brushes it off when her friends asks about it and claims that it’s merely discussing escape-related issues.

But on the inside, she knew that he gave her an exclusive insight and she liked how that made her feel.

Regardless of how this looks or feels, one thing she’s sure about is that she’s not going to act on it for now. It would just be really inconsiderate towards Will, whom she rejected not too long ago.

Besides, Harry might not even feel the same way. Maybe he’s just doing all this out of mere guilt. Which could be the least he could do in her opinion if that was the case.

 

She got pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the door open to reveal her visitor of today: Grizz.

She smiled as he rushed over to give her a big bear hug.

“Are you alright?” Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

“I’m fine. Really.” She reassured him.  
  
“I’m glad you’re back. And that you found land. We needed some good news.”  
  
“Tell me about it. I’m away for a few days and the second I return you get accused of rigging an election?” He stated in disbelief. 

Allie nodded slowly, the situation still not completely sunken in yet.

  
  
“Damn, people are officially losing their minds if they’re believing that after all the things you’ve done to help them survive.”  
  
“Yup.” She replied absentmindedly popping the _p_ at the end of her sentence.

“This was exactly what I was afraid of. You can’t control what people say about you behind your back. We’re still a bunch of scared teenagers thrown into a survival quest. It makes you do insane things from lighting cars on fire to attaining power through a coup. It’s ridiculous.”  
  
“Well you know we’ve got your back right? All of us. We’re not going to give up until your innocence is proven.” Grizz put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.  
  
“I know. Thank you.” Allie replied.

 

*

  
Before Grizz left he handed Allie a book about Catherine the Great. “For the encouragement. And to kill time.”  
  
He gave her a wink and was on his way.  
  
Allie smiled and turned the cover to start reading when a small piece of paper fell out, slowly pulled to the ground by gravity.

Allie bent over and saw that it had Harry’s handwriting on it.

 

_There’s a problem at Town Hall._

_Tomorrow. 2 pm._

_Get ready._

_-H_

  
  
Allie put the note in her back pocket and exhaled a sigh of relief. This nightmare’s is about to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Harry's plan to get Allie out is officially in motion! Do you guys think it's going to run smoothly or hit a couple of speedbumps along the way? Let me know your thoughts in the comments, would love to hear what you think!  
> Thank you for reading and see you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you made it through the first chapter! I would love to hear your thoughts about it. Feel free to leave them, constructively, in the comments. See you next chapter!


End file.
